Cliff Steele
| type = | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Doom Patrol Headquarters, Midway City, Michigan | associations = Doom Patrol | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''My Greatest Adventure'' #80 | final appearance = | actor = Brendan Fraser Riley Shanahan }} Clifford "Cliff" Steele is a fictional cyborg & super-hero character featured in comic books published by DC Comics. He is known by his code-name Robotman. He was introduced in ''My Greatest Adventure'' #80 as one of the founding members of the Doom Patrol. After issue #85, the series title was changed to ''Doom Patrol'' and Cliff appeared in each issue of the series, culminating with the apparent death of the character in ''Doom Patrol'' #121 in October, 1968. The character was revived nearly a decade later in ''Showcase'' #94 in September, 1977. He has gone on to appear in every iteration of the Doom Patrol franchise to date. Biography Abilities * Cybernetics :* Adhesion: Magnetic plates allowing him the ability to scale metallic surfaces with relative ease. :* Superhuman durability: Robotman's metal frame can withstand a great deal of physical punishment. He can easily go head-to-head with someone like Metallo, and can even survive a blow from Superman. However, continued punishment will eventually weaken and destroy his body. So long as his brain remains undamaged however, Robotman can always live on in a surrogate form. :* Superhuman stamina: Robotman maintains mercury power batteries, which allows him to operate at full capacity for extended periods of time. He also has an emergency oxygen supply, necessary to oxygenate his human brain. :* Superhuman strength: What kind of self-respecting robot would Robotman be if he punched liked a little girl? His strength level is several times greater than a normal human being. He can even cause damage to constructs many times his size and weight, including the giant mecha robot known as Roj. :* Thermokinesis: Robotman has heat coils with the plating on his palms that enable him to melt dense material through physical contact. Skills * Acrobatics: When he was human, Cliff Steele was very athletic, which included acrobatics. * Driving: Before becoming a super-hero, Cliff Steele was international race car driver. * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic): Cliff was an experienced brawler who could easily subdue threats of a mundane nature. * Swimming: An athletic being by nature, Cliff was an adept swimmer before he became a cyborg. Now he sinks like a stone. * Throwing: Cliff fashioned his own robotic limbs into boomerangs on more than one occasion which he threw with devastating accuracy. Doom Patrol 87Doom Patrol 101 Notes & Trivia * * * Robotman needs a special food and oxygen in order to keep his human brain alive. Doom Patrol 101 * Despite being called Robotman, Cliff Steele is technically not a robot. He is a cyborg with a human brain residing within a robotic framework. * Despite the similarities in code names, Cliff Steele has no connection to Robert Crane, who was the original Robotman from the 1940s who became a member of the All-Star Squadron. Appearances Comics * Beast Boy 1 * Crisis on Infinite Earths 5 * Crisis on Infinite Earths 9 * Doom Patrol 86 * Doom Patrol 87 * Doom Patrol 88 * Doom Patrol 99 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 19 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 20 * Doom Patrol Vol 2 74 * Doom Patrol Vol 4 1 * My Greatest Adventure 80 * New Teen Titans 14 * Teen Titans 6 Television * Doom Patrol: Pilot See also External Links * * * References Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic) Category:Driving